


Slavery

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Ajay is caught trying to assassinate Sabal. Sabal quickly decides that the appropriate way to handle this is to break down Ajay's stubborn pride. Contains A LOT of rape/non con.





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I'll say this louder for the people at the back: RAPE/NON-CON. LIKE LITERALY THE WHOLE DAMN STORY. Also contains misinformation about rape. Literally if the subject makes you even the slightest bit uncomfortable don't read this. I'm serious. This is some hardcore shit, and if I'M saying that, you know it's big.

Sabal was ruining Kyrat. Ajay knew that. The problem was he was still too attached to the memory of the Sabal who had prayed by his bedside to take care of it right away. He still hoped the old Sabal would come back with time, but he didn't. By the time he worked up the nerve to kill Sabal, he was untouchable. He lived in the palace, had guards all around him…

That didn't mean Ajay wasn’t going to try, but...he failed. And he saw the full extent of Sabal’s madness.

“It’s just you and me, brother,” Sabal cooed, like he was treating Ajay to a romantic dinner. Instead, Sabal had Ajay chained up in his bedroom. Pillows and cushions and blankets of all sorts littered the ground so Ajay wouldn’t be uncomfortable, but the chains keeping his hands locked in front of him were unbreakable, the tape over his mouth was a sure sign that Ajay was a prisoner, and the tremors in his body couldn’t possibly be mistaken for cold. “Amita’s gone, Pagan’s gone...and here you are. I guessed you weren't much of a leader. Even second in command was too much power for you, am I right? That’s alright, I respect your decision, brother. This new position will be difficult for you to adapt to, but I think you'll get the hang of it eventually. You just need to be broken in a little bit.” Sabal smiled, reaching down to cup his own member and rub it through his jeans.

“I’m not sure if I ever told you this, Ajay, but I have a voracious sexual appetite. Very few can keep up with me, but you’ll do just fine, won’t you? You held up so well during the war, your body should be able to handle me with no problem.” He advanced on Ajay like a leopard on the hunt, stalking his prey. He waited as Ajay darted to and fro, using the full extent of his chains to get away from Sabal. Ajay had the run of the room, but there was no escaping Sabal. He waited while Ajay tired himself, and when Ajay was well and truly out of breath he pounced, yanking on his chains to get him off-balance before pinning him down in an iron grip.

“Mmph!” Ajay struggled, trying to buck Sabal off of him, and with his strength he damn near succeeded too. Sabal hit him but he kept struggling, not letting Sabal’s  
hands get anywhere near the zipper on his jacket. Sabal seemed to enjoy the struggle, his grin getting wider the longer it took to wrestle Ajay down. Finally he outright laughed as he let Ajay up, giving him a small reprieve as he went to get a needle from a nearby drawer.

“You’re feisty, aren’t you, Ajay? I knew you’d put up a fight and you did not disappoint in the slightest. That’s why I came prepared.” Sabal pounced on him again, giving him a sharp jab in the stomach that knocked the air out of him and stunned him just long enough for Sabal to stab the needle into his throat and press the plunger down. A few short seconds later Ajay’s head thunked to the ground, his body growing too heavy to move. Sabal outright purred his satisfaction, grinding himself against Ajay.

“There, that’s MUCH better,” he hummed, “Now don’t worry, Ajay, it won’t knock you out. I wouldn’t want to ruin the fun. It’s just to keep you still until I’m finished with you...and until you learn that there’s no point in struggling.” He pulled out a small knife, starting to cut Ajay’s jacket off his body.

“I’ll even give you a reward if you let me take you willingly next time. We’ll have to decide on something, hm? ...I’m sorry to ruin what must be your favourite jacket, by the way, and a perfectly good pair of jeans to boot, but we’ll find you something else to wear. Something that’ll be less fuss for next time. I hope you don’t mind going nude for now. You’ll have to tell me how the temperature is in here on your body, I don't want you to be too hot or cold.” With Ajay’s clothes completely cut away, Sabal smiled, laying the knife against Ajay’s chest briefly.

“Mm, tempting, tempting...but I don’t want to mar your perfect skin, not like this.” He reached down to fondle Ajay’s limp member, teasing and milking it into hardness despite Ajay’s weak groans of protest.

“You know, that’s one thing I’ll never understand,” Sabal commented casually, “If you’re going to shout to the world that you were so cruelly raped...then why did your body enjoy it so much? You want me to get off, but there’s no denying how hard you are for me right now. No matter, it’s that enjoyment I’m counting on. You can only resist something that feels good for so long, am I right?” Sabal pulled away to open a small bottle, making a show of pouring some on his fingers and rubbing them together.

“This is just some lubricant to help things go more smoothly, Ajay. Don’t worry, it’s perfectly harmless, aside from a light tingling sensation that’s supposed to be quite pleasurable. I can already feel it on my fingers, but you’ll let me know, won’t you?” He slipped a finger in, and then a second in quick succession.

“Mm, drugging you was a good idea. You’re nice and loose for me. Perfect, we can get to the good part faster.” He took ample time preparing Ajay, until Ajay’s member was hard and leaking, and the sounds he was hearing were most definitely whimpers of enjoyment. Finally he took off his own clothes, lining himself up with Ajay’s entrance and sliding himself in smoothly. He sighed, pulling all the way out and sliding in again. Sabal took his time finding a rhythm, moving with infinite slowness.

“I had wanted to do this hard and fast,” Sabal said regretfully, “but your body is threatening to end this embarrassingly quickly for me. Another time, perhaps, when I’ve built up my endurance.” Ajay made a sound, and Sabal tutted.

“You’re enjoying this, Ajay. Don’t start arguing with me now. As soon as you get rid of that pride of yours this will all go much easier.” Ajay made another muffled sound, a sad, pleading whine, but the drug made him completely unable to struggle. That almost made it worse, to Ajay’s mind. Given free reign of his body, he could at least have said that he fought Sabal every second of this torturous experience. Now…he felt like he was laying down and taking it, even if he knew he had been drugged into submission. Meanwhile, Sabal sighed, suddenly changing his pace and slamming into Ajay’s body.

“Ah, shit. I can’t take it any longer. You’re just too damn...good…” Seconds later he came, and Ajay felt warmth spread inside of him. Sabal pulled out with a sigh, then took Ajay’s member and started jacking him off.

“Sorry, Ajay, I didn’t mean to come without you, I just haven’t had a partner like you...ever. You eradicate my self-control, it seems, and that’s a high compliment.” Ajay made a noise, and Sabal sighed.

“I don’t see what the issue is, Ajay. I wouldn’t be doing this if you weren’t like me. You had a fling with that one Golden Path soldier...Aadesh? Given Aadesh's stature it’s safe to say you were on the bottom. There’s nothing different about this. Besides...it’s me, Ajay. I said I’d always have your back and I meant it. I would never hurt you.” Ajay made a sharp sound, and Sabal nodded.

“Ah, I see. The change in environment is difficult for you. You’ll adapt, Ajay, I promise.” Sabal swiped his thumb over the tip of Ajay’s member, and the sound that came out of Ajay’s mouth made Sabal grin.

“There, see? It’s not so bad if you let yourself enjoy it. Just relax, Ajay, I’ll make you come.” Ajay whined, trying to deny the inevitable, but it was no use. With a few more firm strokes he burst, twitching weakly as he came. The post-orgasmic haze combined with the drug knocked him out completely, and it was nothing short of blissful to escape the horror his life had become.


	2. Captive

“...Ajay? Ajay?” Ajay made a sound, trying to force his eyes open. Was he still...with Sabal? There was something laying across his chest and pressed against his side. But what? It took longer than Ajay was comfortable with, but he did manage to open his eyes and look around weakly.

“Thank Kyra.” It was a murmur, right next to his ear, and Ajay turned to see Sabal laying next to him, emerald eyes locked on his with something that would almost resemble concern if Sabal hadn’t just made it abundantly clear that he didn't care about Ajay’s wellbeing in the slightest.

“You passed out, Ajay. You’ve been unconscious for just over ten minutes. Next time I’ll give you a lower dose of the drugs, it’s clear they don’t interact well with you post-orgasm. How do you feel? Heavy, dizzy...oh, let me take the tape off. This will hurt a bit.” He ripped the tape off Ajay’s mouth, and Ajay grimaced.

“Now, the drugs. Do you feel any lingering side effects? Can you move? The drugs should have worn off by now…” Ajay flexed his fingers experimentally, glad they could still move. He shifted his body, moving his arms and head, sighing when his body responded just like normal. Good. He closed his eyes and refused to acknowledge Sabal’s presence further.

“You can move, at least, how do you feel? ...Tired?” He caught on, and sighed.

“Do you plan on not talking for the rest of your life?” When Ajay still refused to move or even look at him he grabbed Ajay by the hair, moving a pillow to slam his head into the floor.

“You need to learn the rules, Ajay, and rule number one is to NOT oppose your master. If I expect you to talk, you talk, if I expect you to make love to me you make love to me, if I expect you to get down on your knees and let me piss in your mouth that's exactly what you’re going to do, and you’re going to damn well enjoy it!” There was a silence, and Sabal sighed.

“I’m sorry, I acted rashly. I would never go that far, I promise, Ajay.” Ajay refused to move, and Sabal sighed.

“Well...I did say this would take some getting used to. Come to think of it, you were awfully quiet in Banapur in your first days with the Golden Path. You don’t adapt well to change, do you? Well, I’ll be in and around should you need me...or should I need you. I know it’s difficult, but in the end it will be easier for you. You don't have to order people around, you don't have to kill or shoot or worry about anything. All you have to do is help me work out my worries, and that...will feel good for both of us. Win-win, isn’t that what you would say? Well, I’ll be off. I’ll leave the tape off your mouth, but just so you know...calling for help will be fruitless. Everyone knows you’re here, and they also know if they try to help you I’ll see it as an offer to take your place. Besides, my men here do important work, you wouldn’t want to distract them. Goodbye, Ajay. Take some time to become acquainted with your environment while I’m gone.” And with that, he left, closing and locking the door behind him.

Ajay did call for help, for what felt like ages. Just like Sabal said, nobody came to his rescue. He tried the door, but found it locked from the outside. He contemplated kicking the door down, but for that he would need to undo his chains. The chains were bolted into the wall, but if the wall was flimsy enough it might come loose, so he started pulling. When minutes later he still had not felt even the slightest bit of give he started looking for a hairpin or something similar to try his hand at lockpicking. There was nothing, dammit. Sabal had made this room escape-proof. The pillows didn’t have so much as a bead he could use to choke Sabal with. With his arms bound...he couldn’t even do that if he HAD a bead. Ajay sighed, sinking down on a pillow. He was hungry. And thirsty. He eyed the bed posts, but what could he do with them? Breaking down the door was an option only once he freed himself from his chains. Otherwise Sabal would come back to a broken door and Ajay sitting and waiting for punishment. Ajay could only imagine the kind of bdsm-esque things that would qualify as punishment...and they would be punishment, because Ajay was most certainly NOT into bdsm. Considering that Sabal had deliberated cutting him with a knife, it seemed like he was. Or maybe his years having to interrogate people taught him how to enjoy inflicting pain on helpless victims...like Ajay. He sighed. There was nothing. He was trapped here.

A soldier came in some time later with a tray of food consisting of a samosa and some small fruit. No cutlery required. Sabal wasn’t giving him anything, clearly. Come to think of it, though, the guard had the key…

He jumped up, but there was a gun to his head before he was halfway up, and the look in the guard’s eyes said he had full permission - and intent - to use lethal force. Ajay sank slowly back down to the ground and made a show of raising his hands and retreating into a corner until the guard had left. In order to escape, he had to stay alive. Trying something rash would only get him killed. He ate his lunch quietly, then, with nothing better to do, he settled into a corner of the room for a nap. With the blankets and pillows, he was plenty comfortable. Not as comfortable as he might be on the massive bed in the room, but...Ajay would prefer not to risk Sabal walking in to him lying on the bed, as that might provoke another...incident. Still, he was comfortable, and he fell asleep quickly enough.


	3. Incident

Ajay woke to fingers combing through his hair, a sensation that felt good and bad at the same time. Good, because fingers gently running over scalp was always a pleasant sensation; bad, because the owner of those fingers was probably Sabal, and, well…

Sabal had created a few less-than-pleasant memories for him recently.

“Bishal tells me we almost had an incident earlier today. Would you like to tell me about it?” Ajay swallowed, tactfully deciding to remain silent and not accidentally incriminate himself. That was clearly not the response Sabal wanted. The gentle fingers tightened in his hair, and Ajay tensed in anticipation of his head being slammed into the ground again. The strike never came, and Ajay belatedly realized he was being trained to expect pain when he disobeyed the rules. Sabal only really needed to slam his head once for Ajay to get the point. Any subsequent tightening of fingers in his hair, and Ajay would understand without Sabal having to deliver on his threat.

“I’m sure you remember the rule, Ajay. About listening and doing as your master tells you? I asked you a question. What was my question?”

“...Whether I had something to say about today.”

“Good. And do you?” The fingers loosened, but kept their hold. A reward for good behaviour.

“...I...I...thought...maybe the guard had a key.” Sabal resumed stroking his hair, the threat of punishment removed now that Ajay was co-operating.

“I see. And did he?”

“He had to, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to open the door.”

“On any other occasion, that would have been a very logical conclusion. The helpers, however, do not have a key to the room, nor do they have a key to your shackles. They are let into the room by somebody outside with a key, a key which stays near the door for no more than a few seconds. Had you actually managed to kill Bishal, you would have realized this...and I would have been much more upset with you. You’re very lucky Bishal has quick reflexes, and stopped your little escape attempt before it could start.” Ajay nodded.

“Still, the fact that you were thinking of trying something...that concerns me. Do you need to be punished for your disobedience, Ajay?” Ajay shook his head, and Sabal sighed.

“Well...you saw sense and didn’t try anything, so that’s worth considering, but...hmm…Alright, but if you try anything of the sort again, the punishment will be much more severe, understand?” Ajay nodded, trying not to appear too grateful that he’d managed to save his own ass. 

“...I’m worried about you, Ajay. You used to be so obedient. What happened?”

“You locked me up in a damn cage, that’s what happened!” Ajay snapped, and Sabal sighed.

“I’ve changed your environment, but this is hardly a cage. You were sleeping soundly on the pillows just a few moments ago, it’s safe to say the change in environment is not the root cause of this. No matter. I expect better behaviour. If not...you will suffer the consequences.” 

***

“Not going to run away like last time, Ajay?”

“...No.” He had to play nice. He had to make Sabal think he was obedient. Sabal wasn’t letting him go so long as he thought Ajay was a flight risk. If he played nice, if Sabal thought he had finally broken his new “pet”...he might give Ajay a few liberties, liberties he could use to escape. Unfortunately, that meant he had to let Sabal...take him. He closed his eyes. He wasn’t going to struggle, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to participate, either. That seemed to be good enough for Sabal, who smiled and started kissing Ajay’s throat.

“I want you, Ajay, more than I’ve wanted any lover I’ve ever taken. You make me lose control…” He started to kiss and nibble at the shell of Ajay’s ear, and Ajay hated the shudder that ran through his body.

“Don’t be ashamed to enjoy it, Ajay,” Sabal whispered into his ear, “I’m quite attractive...and I know you’ve had your eye on me for some time.” Sabal groaned suddenly, shuddering and taking a breath to try and control himself.

“I could get myself off just at the sight of you...You make me feel like a child again, Ajay, coming at the slightest touch...But I won’t. I will come inside you, I will force myself to wait, but you make it so difficult.” He poured the lubricant on his fingers and slid one into Ajay, who tensed then forced himself to try and relax.

“I can’t stand this anticipation, I want to thrust into you over and over again until I’ve had my fill, but I know I could never grow tired of this. You will never stop driving me crazy, Ajay. Ever.” He punctuated that statement with a peck to Ajay’s cheek, slipping in a second finger and moving them around. It felt like a massage, and it felt good to Ajay. On the bright side, Sabal wouldn’t last long. 

When Ajay was properly prepared, Sabal lined himself up, panting heavily even as he sunk himself inside Ajay. He started off slow again, but if last time was any indication, Sabal would speed up. Sabal's fingers curled in Ajay’s hair, and the obvious effort it was taking to maintain a steady pace was showing. He had his eyes closed and was grimacing almost as though he were in pain. Ajay for his part was motionless, refusing to give any more than was being taken from him. He would fight to keep the pleasure at bay until the last possible second. 

“Shit, Ajay...I’m disappointed in myself. I thought I was better than this. I used to pride myself on my restraint, my self-control, and my endurance, but you've proven my pride utterly misplaced. I can’t hold myself back with you, not in the slightest. I need...I need so badly...from the moment I sink into you it’s a constant battle, bargaining with myself, telling myself there’s no need to deny myself...but I don’t want you to think I’m just using you for my own satisfaction. I hold out so that you can get your own pleasure from this, without me always having to get you off after the fact. At least...that’s what I want, in the end. Right now...I’m sorry, Ajay, I just can’t hold on, I can’t hold back for nearly long enough…” Ajay saw his chance and he damn well took it.

“That’s...okay. It’s okay if you’re sensitive...it just means my body is good for you, and...there’s no shame in that. As long as you...get me off after...I know you’re not just using me for yourself.” Sabal’s brows furrowed, and Ajay knew he'd said exactly what he needed to end this as soon as possible. His pace had started to speed up, but he was forcibly holding himself back.

“Ajay…Shit...please let me…” 

“It’s okay, Sabal. Go ahead and come.” Sabal groaned, but his pace sped up despite himself, until he was pounding into Ajay, desperately seeking his release.

“Soon...shit...soon…” Sabal groaned, grunting as his orgasm washed over him and he emptied himself inside Ajay. Ajay shuddered, but with Sabal finished he’d get Ajay off and then this would be all over. True to his word Sabal pulled out of Ajay and immediately wrapped his hand around Ajay’s member and started to pump him. He felt his member twitching to life and felt the pleasure start to build.

“Fuck…”

“Yes, Ajay...let it go. Give up, give yourself over to me.” The sooner the better, and Sabal thankfully had fairly decent technique. By that, he meant do it hard and fast until Ajay came, but he certainly wasn't complaining. It was working, after all. Ajay grunted, shifting to get more friction on his member, and he sighed with relief when he finally came, splattering himself onto his stomach. Sabal was right there to clean them up, stroking Ajay’s cheeks as he came down from his high and his eyelashes started to flutter.

“Tomorrow, I’ll have new clothes for you,” Sabal murmured, “You won’t have to go nude any longer.”

Thank god. He wouldn’t be running into Kyrat naked.


	4. Punishment

When Sabal said clothes, Ajay had been expecting...well, to be honest, he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. Something similar to women’s lingerie, maybe? This was men’s lingerie, Sabal had cheerfully told him.

It was a pair of shorts. Made of lace. And that was it. It was fucking well SEE-THROUGH! Ajay didn’t know what to say. Sabal helped him put them on, and then, as a special treat, took off the chains that bound him. 

“You did well, yesterday,” Sabal said. Ajay practically beamed. If his chance to escape ever came, there would be no chain stopping him this time. 

Ajay’s chance did come, a few days later. Much faster than Ajay had planned on, thank god. A soldier was giving him his food, and he stopped with the door open to talk to another soldier. Ajay grabbed him and slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out, and he bolted. He shoved past everyone in his way, running for the door. He had barely any idea where the exit was, only a vague feeling that he was going the right way. Finally he saw the main doors, and he pushed himself as hard as he could to get to them and out into Kyrat. It didn't matter where he went from there, as long as he was free. He was almost to the door when Sabal stepped in front of him, appearing out of nowhere. Sabal reached for him, and Ajay was just a second too slow in reacting, and then pain exploded in his head and everything went black.

***

“Drug him.”

“But sir, last time-”

“Last time he passed out when he came. He won’t come. Drug him.”

Ajay came back to consciousness just in time to feel a pinch in his neck, forcing his body into numbness. He was on the bed, drugged, and that could only mean one thing. He opened his eyes and Sabal was there, looking disappointed.

“You forced my hand, Ajay, you really did. I said last time you tried to escape that if we had another incident the punishment would be severe, and here we are. Do you think I want to hurt you? I love you, Ajay, I would never hurt you if I didn’t have to, but it seems that’s the only way you’re going to learn. You are my everything, Ajay, you know that, but you have to understand that you are MY everything. You are mine to do with as I please. I treat you with dignity and respect because I want to, not because I have to. You have nothing, Ajay, no rights, no opinions...You are an object, and if I decide I want to share my things, you have no right to object.” With that he got up and left, and five Golden Path soldiers came in, sparsely dressed.

“Can’t believe Sabal is letting us do this,” one said.

“I feel weird with him looking at us…”

“So we give him more drugs. Sabal said we could put him under if he was a problem. If him looking at you is a problem, we put him under. Simple.”

“Is that okay?”

“Anything’s okay. That’s the point. We put him under, and then we have our way with him.” A soldier approached with a needle and pressed the plunger down. Another wave of numbness fell over him, and his eyes fluttered. Would it be better, to pass out and not have to be awake to endure what was coming next? Or would it be worse, to pass out knowing he was about to be used? As it turned out, Ajay got the best of both worlds. He passed out knowing he was going to be used, and when he woke, they were still going. There were five of them, and they weren’t taking turns. He was in agony. One was sheathed deep inside of him, and judging from agonizing pain they hadn’t bothered to prepare him. One was kneeling on top of him, fucking his mouth so deep Ajay’s lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. He thought he was going to pass out. A third was jacking himself off, clearly planning to mark Ajay. He already had dry come on his stomach, a product of the two who were sitting off to the side, having finished already. Two down, three to go, he thought deliriously.

He heard a groan, felt warmth splatter onto his stomach, and the soldier beside him slumped, panting heavily. Three down. Ajay prayed the one in his mouth would finish next. He could barely breathe.

“Fuck...shit, I’m close…Fuck…!” Warmth filled his mouth, and he struggled to swallow so he could breathe. He gasped for air as the soldier crawled off of him. He felt...he didn’t know. The drugs, maybe, or the lack of air, or the pain, or the multitude of sensations overwhelming his system all at once. There was no way to know. He felt numb and tingly, down to his bones. When the last man finished inside him, he felt he wouldn't have anything left inside him; no feelings, no emotions, nothing. 

He heard groaning, and then he felt warmth inside of him. Warmth inside, warmth outside...he was filled to the brim with the seed of random people. Sabal had let this happen. He couldn’t think beyond the overwhelming sensations. The last man climbed off of him, panting.

“Shit, that was good...Do we just leave him?”

“Yeah. Sabal said he’d clean him up after.” They left, and that was that. Ajay belatedly realized he was chained to the bed. He wasn’t going anywhere. It didn’t matter anymore. He closed his eyes, swallowing the taste of somebody’s seed and feeling an ache in his throat. He'd feel the effects of this for a long time, he knew that.


	5. A Different Kind of Agony

“You’re a mess, Ajay. And they ruined your lingerie. I’ll get you a new pair, don’t worry. You’ll be happy to know I killed the men who used you. I don’t share my pets.” Ajay closed his eyes. None of it mattered anymore, he was numb, numb to everything. They were dead? So was Ajay, in a sense. 

“Here, let me get you cleaned up.” Sabal began wiping Ajay down with a cloth, but Ajay didn’t move. He could stay covered in come for all he cared. He was worthless, wasn’t he? Wasn’t that the lesson Sabal had been trying to teach him, that he didn’t have rights, that he didn’t need dignity? Most people would be ashamed to be covered in the semen of other men, disgusted at what had happened to them, but Ajay wasn’t a person anymore, he was Sabal’s pet. Pets didn’t need dignity. Pets needed food and water. Sabal provided both. What else did he need? 

“There, you’ll all clean. Sit up, I’ll give you some water.” Sabal helped him up, gently holding a cup of water to his lips. Ajay drank. It was what Sabal wanted, and Ajay knew better than to disobey a direct order, spoken or not. 

“Drink slowly...there. Do you need anything else?”

“...I just want to be left alone. I need to sleep.” His voice was hoarse; he coughed, trying to clear it.

“Of course. ...You’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you?”

“...I won’t run away again.” He meant it. Nothing mattered anymore, not even freedom. Sabal smiled at him.

“Thank Kyra. I’m so glad, Ajay.” Sabal left, and Ajay laid back down. He needed to sleep.

When he woke the chains had been taken off, and there was a plate of food left for him. It looked like it was a couple hours old, but Ajay picked at it anyways. He wasn't hungry. Odd, but he didn’t think anything of it. He moved a lot of the pillows to the bed so he could be comfortable and covered. His throat hurt worse than before. His rear ached worse. The pain from his punishment must be setting in. Well, the best cure for that was more sleep. Simple, just like how they’d decided how to use him. 

Ajay woke alone, and in a different kind of agony. His body ached, his nose was running, his throat hurt, and every cough made it worse. Would there ever be an end to the torture? He coughed again, groaning from the agony. And he was so COLD…! He couldn’t take it anymore. He curled up on the bed, pulling the blanket over his whole body and shuddering. Sabal could have him, as long as he got to be warm. 

A soldier came in some time later to deliver his lunch. Ajay ignored him, coughing and sniffling and trying in vain to relieve the discomfort. The soldier put his lunch on the dresser, but, not that Ajay was particularly paying attention to anything beyond how damn cold he was, it seemed to him that the soldier hesitated before leaving, just a bit. Odd, but again, Ajay was too busy suffering to notice and even if he did, he was beyond caring. Sabal had made sure of that. Ajay shuddered from cold again, trying to wrap himself tighter in the blankets. Somewhere, somehow, he managed to fall asleep, and he was grateful for the short reprieve from his suffering. 

“Oh, Ajay…” The almost pained groan woke Ajay, and he frowned. Was Sabal taking him while he was asleep? Did he have a thing for suffering? Even seeing Ajay with a cold got him riled up enough to want to take him? He was in pain everywhere, so it was hard to tell, but he didn’t think he could feel Sabal inside him. Forcing his eyes open, he found his head was pressed into Sabal’s naked chest. The angle was too awkward for Sabal to be inside him...not that it really mattered either way. With his returning consciousness came awareness of his cold, and he shivered, groaning and coughing into his elbow.

“Ajay? Shh, it’s alright, just relax. I’m here…” Sabal pulled him closer, kissing the top of his head.

“I’m so sorry, Ajay, I’ve been so negligent. You told me the change in environment was affecting you, and I didn’t listen to you...I punished you so harshly, treated you so cruelly when you were sick and weren’t thinking properly...Even if I wasn’t the direct cause of your illness, I most certainly made it worse. You need low stress and lots of sleep to stave off illnesses, and I took both from you when you needed them most. I’m sorry, Ajay, I’m so sorry. I promise, I’ll take good care of you from now on, and I’ll listen to you, I promise.” Ajay didn’t respond, and Sabal held him tighter.

“What do you need, Ajay?” 

“...Tea?” His throat was killing him right now, both from the cold and the abuse he’d suffered. He could barely speak, his voice was so hoarse. “...With honey?” Sabal sighed.

“Of course, of course you need tea, I’m sorry, I’ll have some brought right away.” Sabal got up to knock on the door, and demanded that the soldier outside get tea with honey at once, and extra blankets, and some tissues for Ajay to blow his nose with, and a garbage. When the soldier left Sabal curled right back up in bed with Ajay.

“Are you hungry at all?” Ajay shook his head, shivering again.

“You'll have blankets soon, Ajay, and I’ll stay here and keep you warm...Clothes, I forgot clothes. You’ll have some by tomorrow, I promise.” Ajay coughed, nodding. He was half-asleep by the time the guard brought tea, and Sabal had to gently coax him into a sitting position for him to take it. 

“...Honey…” he murmured after his first sip.

“Yes, I had honey put in. You wanted it to soothe your throat.” Ajay nodded. He drank the tea gratefully, inhaling the scent in the hopes that it might do something for his stuffy nose. Sabal carded his fingers through his hair the whole time, murmuring apologies and praise the whole time. When he was finished his tea, Sabal kissed him gently, tucking him into bed and singing to him to help him get to sleep. It was all in Hindi, Ajay didn’t understand a word of the song Sabal was singing, and frankly he was too uncomfortable for the singing to help put him to sleep, but having Sabal singing to him was an emotional comfort, if nothing else. Eventually he did fall asleep, with Sabal curled up next to him and singing to him the whole time.


	6. Old vs. New

When Ajay woke again he was dressed in lingerie, but it seemed like it was warmer. It covered more, at least. Beside him Sabal was sound asleep, and he seemed to be at peace. Ajay stared at him, and the more he stared the more he forgot all the suffering Sabal had caused. There was no way this could be the Sabal that had caused so much pain. This had to be the old Sabal, the one who prayed by his bedside for three days after he escaped from Durgesh. It had to be. He missed this Sabal, so much his body ached. This Sabal, the old Sabal, was only here when the new Sabal was asleep, but he desperately wanted to see the old Sabal all the time. The old Sabal would have seen he was getting sick, the old Sabal wouldn’t have broken him so completely for disobeying the rules. Ajay missed the old Sabal, so, so much. 

“Come back,” he begged in a whisper, pressing his head to Sabal’s chest, “Come back, please…”

***

“Come back...please come back...I miss you...please…” When Sabal woke, Ajay was...incoherent. Probably fevered. He was begging him, with tears in his eyes, to come back. Did Ajay, in his fever dreams, think he had left, even as his fingers clung to him for dear life?

“I’m here, Ajay, I’m right here,” he soothed, and Ajay shook his head, growing more distressed.

“Come back…!”

“I’m right here, Ajay, shh...I’m right here, I won’t leave your side…”

“You DID!” Ajay almost sounded angry now, or perhaps the better word was...distraught. Or let down. As though by “leaving” he had somehow betrayed Ajay. “You did leave! You left me, and you won’t come back! Why won’t you come back?” Ajay was crying again. What a whirlwind of emotions, as if the cold wasn’t bad enough!

“I’m sorry, Ajay, I'm sorry I left…” Even though he hadn’t. He'd fallen asleep and woken up in Ajay’s arms. Clearly Ajay was too fevered and upset to believe “I never left”, though, so he played along, at least to find out more about his supposed leaving. Perhaps he was having a bad dream? A memory of a past time when he had left? But again...WHEN? 

“Then come back...be the old Sabal again...Just...just take over the new Sabal’s body and be the old Sabal again…” What in the hell was Ajay talking about? 

“I...I’m trying, Ajay, but...I don’t think the...new Sabal...knows when I left, and so...he won’t let me back in because he doesn't know I’m gone…” Sabal was trying to figure out when exactly Ajay had created a distinction between the “old” and “new” Sabals. He wasn’t sure what he had said had even made any sense, but they had clearly provoked serious thought from Ajay, so he must have gotten something right.

“You...you left...You left right when I put you in power at Jalendu. When I decided to save the temple. When...when you begged me to save it, I think that was still the old Sabal, and maybe while I was defending it too, but after, when you called me to speak to me...that was the different Sabal. The...the evil one.” Now he was evil. Great. What was it about what he had said that had set Ajay off enough to decide that it simply wasn’t the same person?

“I hoped it was just because we were so close...I hoped the old Sabal would come back...But he stayed. He made me kill Amita, and all of her people...I prayed that the old Sabal would come back, but…After the new Sabal killed all those people at Jalendu, I promised I would kill him...but I couldn’t, because the old Sabal was in there somewhere, and he would come back if I just gave it enough time…” And he was crying again.

“But you never came back! You never came back! I tried to kill the new Sabal, but he caught me, and he didn’t understand that I just wanted the old Sabal, and he punished me! He punished me! It’s all he ever does is punish me, and he only pretends to be nice when I’m following the rules but it's all a lie! He’s still the new Sabal! You...you would have known, you would have understood, and been kind, and you wouldn’t have punished me all the time. You...you were my everything...I still remember Durgesh, when you prayed for me to wake up? I think about that...a lot...and I just want that Sabal back…” 

Sabal thought he understood a little better. The stress of killing had clearly been taking a toll on Ajay: asking him to kill Amita had clearly been his breaking point. Besides that, though...once put in power at Jalendu, for certain, he’d had to start thinking about Kyrat’s future, stopping Amita so Kyrat could be unified, killing her supporters to prevent another rebellion, making difficult decisions and ordering them to be carried out, and showing so signs of weakness or hesitation. The person Sabal had had to become in order to handle the weight of command...that was the “new” Sabal, and according to Ajay he was harsh and cruel and bloodthirsty. He sighed. Again and again the same theme returned: Ajay couldn’t handle the weight of command. He simply couldn’t. He was too idealistic, living in a world where nobody had to die, even after everything he’d seen. His psyche was fragile after all the killing, and in order to cope with Sabal ordering him to do what was necessary for Kyrat to prosper, he created a delusion that Sabal had...split personalities. There was the old, good Sabal, who had cared for Ajay and prayed by his bedside, and the new, evil Sabal, who didn’t care and just killed without reason to satisfy his bloodlust. 

There would be no use explaining to Ajay that the new Sabal was good, or even necessary, he would refuse to understand. Ajay simply could not tolerate the idea that as king, it was his unfortunate duty to order the executions of enemies of the state. He took no pleasure in it, but he couldn’t show any regret or hesitation, and so the mask of the “new Sabal” had to go on. He sighed. What to do about this new development? Mental health services were nonexistent in Kyrat, but clearly Ajay needed SOMETHING. Healthy people did not go around believing their longtime friends had developed split personalities.

“Ajay…” He hesitated. He had to find the right words. “...I think...I think the new Sabal wants to talk to you, would that be okay?” Ajay shook his head.

“No, stay...I don’t want to lose you again...please, I need you…” He sighed.

“Alright, I’ll stay a little longer. Ajay, listen...He understands now, where...when I left, and that’s because of you. Thank you, Ajay.” 

“So...so you'll come back for good now?” Sabal heaved another sigh.

“I...You think so highly of me, Ajay, you think I’m so strong, but...I’m not…”

“You mean you can’t take over the new Sabal?”

“No, I mean...I let the new Sabal take over. I didn’t...I didn’t want to kill Amita, or anybody else, even though I knew it had to be done in order for Kyrat to prosper. I couldn’t bring myself to do it, and so...so I...let the new Sabal take over. I let him give all the difficult orders, and I ran away. I didn’t realize...I didn’t know the new Sabal would hurt you too. You’re the best thing to ever happen to this country, there should have been no reason for him to hurt you!”

“Well, I...I tried to kill him, so maybe I...made him angry…” Maybe...just maybe...he could make the “new Sabal” less of a monster.

“I don’t think that’s it, Ajay. Remember, the other Sabal and I share the same body, so if you kill him, you kill me too. The other Sabal cares for me, too, and even now I can tell he’s just fighting for a day when I can take over again. I think, when you tried to kill him...he saw the threat to me too, and reacted so harshly so he could make sure you wouldn't be able to hurt me. Does that...make sense?”

“The new Sabal...is making all the hard decisions for you?”

“Yes.”

“...I wish I could have had a new Ajay when I had to kill Amita...I wish I could have had one so I wouldn’t have let Pagan go…” He LET PAGAN GO?!? Sabal took a breath, forcing back his anger. Ajay wasn’t well, he’d simply been pushed too far, stretched too thin. Something was bound to fall through the cracks.

“We can’t change the past, Ajay, but that’s what I mean. You’re stronger than I am. You were able to kill Amita without a new Ajay...where I had to have a new Sabal just to order you to do it.” Ajay sighed.

“I’m sorry I tried to kill you...I thought the new Sabal had killed you…”

“No, he hasn’t killed me...He’s keeping me safe, as far away from the bloodshed in Kyrat as possible, so it can’t hurt me...The same as he’s doing for you.”

“For me?”

“Yes. He’s keeping you here because he doesn’t want you to go outside where you might have to shoot people to protect yourself. Here you don’t have to protect yourself from anything, you’re comfortable, you can just be you. He’s punishing you for trying to escape because he knows what’s out there will only hurt you, and you’re not strong enough anymore to be able to fight back.” Ajay sighed, thinking.

“Ajay...the new Sabal tells me you got sick after one of his punishments. He wants me to tell you he’s very, very sorry, and that he never meant for that to happen.” Ajay nodded.

“Ajay...should we be talking about this? Should you be resting?” 

“...No, I need to sleep more, but...I don’t want to lose you again…”

“You won’t lose me. You know I’m here, and the new Sabal knows now which of us is which. I think, next time, if you just ask to see me, he’ll let me through for a little bit. Remember, he's in charge of Kyrat right now, so I can stay away.” Suddenly Ajay perked up a little.

“He said he needed me to help him de-stress. He said ruling the country was hard, and so he made love to me to help him relax after a hard day.”

“And?”

“Well...I think I might be a little more willing to help...I think I get it now. Ruling Kyrat is hard, even for him.”

“Yes, even for him. You would have liked to be able to crawl into bed with someone after Amita, right?”

“...Yeah…” Sabal sighed, placing a palm on Ajay's cheek. 

“You have a very important place, in both of our hearts, never forget that. Now, Ajay, you're still sick, and you need to sleep. The new Sabal will probably be back when you wake, but...but I’m here, if you need me, and the new Sabal...he loves you too. He just needs to be reminded from time to time.” Ajay nodded, smiling.

“I’m...I’m really glad I got to see you again, Sabal.”

“I’m glad to see you too, Ajay.” Ajay was smiling as he cuddled up to Sabal and closed his eyes, leaving Sabal to think.


End file.
